degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-5483266-20160407025053
A brief eulogy for the most recently deceased characters in chronological order: This woman's entire life was a tragedy and it breaks my heart that she died just moments after her first taste of true happiness, amidst years of grief, pain and internalized misery and before she could fulfill her potential. I've already written several essays as to why I love Lexa so I won't reiterate, but there was so much beauty and depth to her character that the fandom as a whole either undermines or neglects entirely, she persevered through her own suffering and sacrificed everything - her morals, her needs, even her humanity - to lead her people and ensure their collective survival. She's a masterpiece shrouded in darkness with a heart sealed under lock and key, but those who care enough to tear down those barriers will see her as she truly was: a misunderstood girl who loved and lost too much, whose body in death became literal plot device and whose spirit transcends a narrative that can't contain her. Ugh, I wasn't around to witness this death and I for one am glad I didn't. Lincoln was such a gentle soul, ever loving and kind and true. Like Lexa, he also fought for peace and stopped at nothing to attain it when his people were at war, trapped in a culture clash that has and continues to claim too many lives. He's an emblem of humanity and altruism at its core; his silent courage and grace could move mountains with its sheer presence. I will forever be embittered over the dehumanizing way in which this King was treated and ultimately, executed. Despite his constant torture at the mercy of others, he never once lost his integrity or moral scruples, nor his reverence for human life. Even when he was transformed into a Reaper, he retained his former self upon recovery and made it his mission to never leave casualties in his wake again. Lincoln is a hero filled to the brim with dignity, compassion, and undying loyalty; blessed with the guise of a warrior and the psyche of a poet, a force for good as much as he is a force of nature. He will live on in my heart. Last but not least, Laurel Dinah Lance. Now it has been ages since I've caught up on Arrow and frankly I'm not sure if I want to, but I have ALWAYS loved Laurel. She is just one example of a beautifully nuanced character who soars above and beyond the terrible writing and biases against her. Laurel is the quintessential survivor - for so long, her life was an uphill struggle in which she was forced to do battle with her innermost demons and face adversity of the worst kind: but even still, she overcame depression and addiction and became a goddamn superhero for the community as well as herself. She's a queen, through and through, who feels and forgives so much, who would rather die than abandon her loved ones. Her resilience is otherworldly and her strength, beyond measure. Laurel has endured a world of pain and agony and hurt but she continues to love with an open heart and fight for justice, taking no shit and protecting innocents in the process. I will remember her for the legacy she has left behind as the definition of an empathetic human being, damaged but never broken. Where this life may have failed her, she will excel in the others that follow, in whatever worlds she may go. their names all start with L...should I be scared for Lydia and Laurel Castillo next?